One Shall Rise
by Neko Tsukimori
Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks... Transformers Prime universe, OC's POV. Possibly a Mary Sue.
1. It Begins

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Transformers Prime or any of the characters! If I did then my OC wouldn't be an OC. If anyone else wants to write a fanfiction with Crysta, just ask (preferably via a review on this story).**

**WARNING: This fanfic contains AU, OOC-ness, and possibly a Mary-Sue (or two). Also, this warning will NOT be displayed again. If you don't read it, it's not my fault (most likely).**

**Hi, this is one of my first times writing a story… Constructive criticism or even reviews are welcome. So, without further ado, enjoy the fanfic ^.^ (or throw up, if I really do write that bad)**

**-LINE!-**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-ANOTHER LINE!-

_How long had I been stuck here, in this place between worlds? To one world, it may have been a century. To another, it might only have been the blink of an eye. I had no memory of who I was, just hope that I could find my memory again._

_I tried to find my past by going into other worlds. In this one, I was known as Crysta._

_-mysterious LINE!_

_I was inside some kind of metal fortress. It was very dark and I had a feeling I shouldn't have been there. Crouching on a catwalk, I saw someone below me. Given the current surroundings, he was probably an enemy. I leapt down, but something made me freeze. I fell against something hard and a bright light consumed my vision._

I jolted awake and quickly opened my eyes. I'd been having those strange dreams for a month and they made no sense. By the way, my name is Crysta. I was what you would call an orphan, but I had foster parents who helped me out when I was younger. They still took care of me, but then I was more independent. And had to rush if I didn't want to be late for school.

I rushed to school, hoping I didn't miss class. Then sat through some classes I almost wished I missed. Before I knew it, the recess bell was ringing. I got on the swing like I usually did, but this time something was off. There was an odd car that looked like an ambulance parked near the playground. I knew it sounded crazy, but I felt like it was watching me. The end of recess bell rang, so I went back inside, casting a glance at that car. Soon, it was time to walk home. It seemed like a good idea to check on that weird car before I left. I walked around part of the school to the playground and saw it still parked there. With no one in it.

As I was staring at it, the car morphed into a giant robot, parts shifting. Its blue eyes glared at me but I wasn't afraid. Something was giving me the urge to tease it.

"Hi random giant probably alien robot! What should I call you?" I said cheerfully.

_Watermelon Nose,_ said the voice in my head.

"Okay, Watermelon Nose—wait, what?" The robot now looked slightly confused and even angrier. One of his (I thought it was a he) arms turned into a sword. The voice in my head snickered.

"That's a big sword, but how are you going to hit tiny little me with it?" I asked. For me it would have been like trying to stab an ant with a needle. A very big needle.

"Don't act so innocent after all you have done!" the robot growled. "You betrayed the Autobots". Autobots? The name seemed familiar, but I didn't quite recognize it. While I was lost in thought trying to remember, the robot, which may have been an Autobot, tried to stab me. Luckily, I managed to sidestep and the supposed Autobot got his blade stuck deep in the ground.

I took the opportunity to look more closely and realized the robot had some sort of symbol on his chest. Maybe an emblem of his faction? I heard a faint humming noise. A quick look around and I found the source a bird hovering above a nearby tree. A closer look and review of logic, and I realized it wasn't a bird. Most birds can't hover, only one makes a humming noise (hummingbird, duh), and none were that large or made of metal (barring robot pterodactyl-hummingbirds). Something about the purple coloration made me feel like it was friendly, but with the current situation it was hard to tell.

_Who are you, and why do you have the Autobot medical officer after you? _Said another voice in my head, different from the last one. It seemed like this voice was being beamed into my head from the direction of the not-bird.

_I don't know._ I thought back. _Can you get me out of here and tell me what's going on? _Then, I heard a noise as the Autobot managed to pull his hand-sword-thingy out of the ground and pointed it at me again.

"If you don't come with me, I have to make you," he growled. I saw other cars (three cars, one truck, and a motorcycle to be exact) approaching. Reinforcements.

_Whoever you are, could you GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE?! _I mentally yelled. The not-bird stopped hovering and headed straight for me. I got what it was going to do and tensed my legs.

"Bye Watermelon Nose! Have fun with your giant alien friends!" I called before jumping and landing on the not-bird as it swooped under me.

"So, where are you taking me and why were those robots after me?" I asked.

_I don't know for certain, my orders were to find the source of Crysta's spark energy and bring it back to the Decepticons. She herself went offline before we even came here, but her spark readings were picked up. _

"Sooo, I might be the holder of some kind of spark thing that can revive one of your faction's people. Is this the time to bring up my déjà vu at all this?" Really, I was finding something about all of this familiar, like how I knew a spark was the life energy of one of these robots.

"So I'm going with you to the base of these Decepticons? Is it cool?"

_I don't know what you think of as "cool", but it's a ship called the Nemesis. And now that I think of it, we should be getting close. My name's Ratbat, by the way. _

OK. I was going to arrive at a base of giant alien robots. Which may try to kill me, judging on the last encounter. Also, I might have been the reincarnation of this Crysta person. I was riding on a robot bird bat thing. I hoped this wouldn't include too much more strange stuff.


	2. Of Tea and Cookies

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or any of the characters! If I did then my OC wouldn't be an OC. I also do not own anime type sweatdrops.**

**Thank you, Adria20 and Girl Supersonicboy for taking time to write a review for this fanfic, and as you both requested, here is the next chapter. I suppose I'm on a roll!**

**-ROLLING LINE!-**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-boring line-

_OK, we're here. Now I just drop you off with the boss. _

"Ratbat, why are you only using telepathy to communicate?"

_I can't really speak, don't have a mouth, if you've noticed. The boss prefers not to speak either, probably because silent ones are bossier._

"Nice to know. Bossier as in more boss-ish?" Ratbat was a very interesting robot to talk to.

_Yeah._

"That isn't proper English."

_Whatever. I'm Cybertronian, not English. _I almost snickered at the mental images that conjured, namely Ratbat with a monocle drinking tea. My mind was, or rather is, strange that way.

I saw the ship hovering in the air as Ratbat prepared for a landing. As soon as he landed, I saw the metallic inside of the base. It looked so much like the corridors in my dreams that it scared me, all dark and made of metal. I heard soft clanking noises and looked toward the source, another familiar robot. This one had a different insignia, probably a Decepticon one, and purple and black coloring with a facemask. Something about this one seemed friendly as well, and I noticed it looked a bit like Ratbat, who attached himself to its chest. I decided it was probably the "boss" he was talking about.

Then, I heard more clanking, but louder. I saw a huge robot, larger than all the others I had seen in my short encounter, standing above me. It had grey metal plating and seemed kind of annoyed.

"So this is the source? Some pitiful human?" asked the grey robot in a raspy voice. "Soundwave, confirm with a mind probe." I felt something stirring in my mind, like I was about to remember something, but couldn't. After a while, the feeling stopped. The voice in my head from when the Autobot attacked me kept making strange comments that didn't make much sense.

_This human is just a form made of Crysta's spark energy. There is a strong mental barrier around her memories._ Spoke Soundwave via telepathy.

"Um, what's going on and who are you?" I had to ask. This one seemed important.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons"

"O" That made sense.

"…"

"….."

"…."

"Does this mean I get a cookie?"

Megatron facepalmed. Soundwave looked at me funny. (Or probably would've if not for the mask)

_You've been able to get funnier reactions out of them than anyone. _Ratbat mentally snickered.

_Ratbat, you're just jealous of the cookie. _I thought back at him. When Ratbat did what appeared to be the Decepticon version of an anime sweatdrop, I knew it was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Restored

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or any of the characters. I do own my OC. I don't own the Word World or poofing.**

**Not much to say… If anyone could help me think up better chapter titles or give some constructive criticsm, they get a cookie! ^-^ (Oh, and this site appears to be messing with my lines. Sorry if they look weird or nonexistant.)**

**-Cookie Line!-**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-O-O-O-O-COOKEEZ!-O-O-O-O-

Megatron looked very frustrated. I guessed he didn't know what to do or how to deal with the annoying, yet valuable human that was me. Then, he seemed to have figured something out when something interrupted his thoughts, along with everyone else's. Another robot stormed into the room. He was also thin like Soundwave, but was silver instead. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Why is there a worthless human in the base?" he screeched. (My poor ears...)

"Starscream, this human is the key to reviving one of our fiercest warriors," Megatron replied.

"Right, like a human could help us revive any of our fallen Decepticons. You're becoming just as soft as the Autobots," Starscream said. Then he started trying to shoot me. I ran to one side avoiding the lasers.

"You can't even hit a "measly human", Tomato," I said. If you want to know why I called him that, it was because the voice in my head told me to.

"Tomato?! You're talking to the 2nd in command of the Decepticons and also one of their strongest fighters."

"It looks like Tomato has an ego problem."

He continued trying to shoot me.

**Bad Starscream! **The author shouted before whacking him into the nearest wall with a hammer. Everyone gaped in awe at the presence of the most powerful being in this fanfiction. **Oh, for goodness sake,** the author sighed before poofing out of the Word World and back into reality.

"So, now that that problem is solved, what am I supposed to do?" I asked. Megatron grabbed me, squeezing most of the air out of my lungs, and started walking to another room. As he put me down, I noticed there was only one thing in the room. The body of a robot. It looked like a girl and had all black coloring. But why did this one seem to be sleeping?

"This is Crysta. She has been in stasis lock since we left Cybertron," Megatron explained. Somehow I felt drawn to this one. I walked up to its chest, where a human's heart would be. Instead of an insignia, there was a crystal. I placed my hands on it and felt something pulling me, like I was being drawn into the crystal. When I opened my eyes, everything looked different. The corridors and Megatron didn't look as giant as before. I couldn't see Crysta's body. Megatron was staring at me.

"Why are you…" The question faded as I heard my own voice. It sounded more metallic, and I felt…odd. Then, it hit me. I wasn't just a carrier of Crysta's spark energy anymore. I was Crysta. I stood up and looked at Megatron.

"So, what now?" I asked. He still looked a bit shell-shocked.

"Try to access your memories. Then you'll remember." I did so and felt a flow of memories fill me.

_I saw myself in the corridors again. This time, Megatron was right around the corner. I charged at him, but something stopped me. We crashed into each other and a bright light engulfed everything._

_Next I saw a desolate planet, torn up by war._

_Faces of allies._

_A sudden rush of feelings, rage, hate, misery._

The memories were becoming a torrent, it was too much. I heard the voice again, crying out, begging me to stop, to not remember. Then everything faded into darkness.


	4. Introductions

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime. I own my OC and this plot, kind of. **

**Not much to say here, I'm getting bored just writing this part.**

**-booored line-**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-line-

I opened my eyes and saw something red looking down at me. My head felt like it had been run over by an Autobot. According to my memory, the Decepticon medic, Knock Out was the red thing leaning over me.

"You went offline after accessing your memories. It seems that they were too overwhelming all at once." Knock Out informed me. I felt a rush of memory, but not as overwhelming as before.

"So, how long was I out?" I asked.

"Not very long," was the reply, coupled by some banging. I looked and saw Starscream getting the last of his dents patched up. It served him right for trying to blast me.

Starscream exited the medical bay without even noticing me. A few minutes and some thought later, I decided to walk out the doorframe and learn my way around the Nemesis. After walking around aimlessly, I found an important looking door, leading to what seemed to be an important room. Not like I could have told for sure because the door was closed. I peeked inside and saw Megatron. I guessed it must have been his quarters or something. Given the current state his paperwork was in, I figured it would be best not to disturb him. (By the way, his paperwork was in Arizona and was going to Maine. Cue facepiano)

The next instinct I had was to mess up the plot until it was in a mangled mess that no longer resembled canon. **NO!** Yelled the author, using a few too many exclamation points. Oh well, I can always break the fourth wall with the cannon. **It's canon. C-A-N-O-N. Not cannon, **corrected the author. Author, we've already broken the fourth wall. While I was talking with the author, Starscream happened to walk by. He hadn't seen me in my new form and looked very surprised.

"Crysta?! But…you've been in stasis for…" I cut him off.

"Yes, I know." Starscream's eyes turned into hearts. I promptly smacked him in the face.

"You're still a tomato," I remarked as said tomato fell over, holding his face (which looked quite funny). I headed off in a random direction, noticing Megatron.

"Come with me," he ordered. I followed him into a large room with many drones and practically every other Decepticon looking in our direction.

"Crysta has been recently awoken from stasis. Now the Autobots will truly have something to fear," he said. The reactions were various. Megatron seemed proud. Starscream, who had crawled in, had hearts in his eyes again. Knock Out's jaw hit the floor and broke. Soundwave had no visible reaction, but I could almost feel a small wave of happiness ripple through the room. The drones started chattering amongst themselves.

"Is that really her? The bane of the Autobots?" _You must be joking_, I thought.

"First our leader, then one of our best spies! With our luck all of the strongest Decepticons will return."

"She's the first femme Decepticon to come to Earth." _That's what you think, _the voice in my head remarked. I wondered why it chose to say that.

"I didn't know you were her. I thought you looked familiar, but…Megatron just said he found you" said Knock Out.

"Well, he did find my human body, which is the reason I'm back her in the first place," I replied.

"Since I'm the first and only femme here, does that mean everyone will try to flirt with me?" He chuckled.

"No, Megatron would not let that happen, and I don't think you would either, unless they would like to be a pile of smoking metal. You might want to keep an eye on Starscream though. He seems to have a death wish."

I started assessing each of the Decepticons for possible friends. OK, Soundwave was pretty creepy, and I had some strange feelings that kept popping up whenever I thought about that. Starscream was a lovestruck Tomato and also a traitor who would stab Megatron in the back if he could. (And did I mention he's a tomato?) Knock Out was quite friendly, but currently had a broken jaw. As for Megatron… oh, never mind! I decided to think about that later. Plus, if I was really that respected before, I shouldn't have needed to try to make friends.

For then, I decided to train. I didn't exactly remember what I could do. So, now having a slight idea of where to go, I headed toward a room with writing on the door saying "Training Room". There were a bunch of dummies inside. I clenched my fists instinctively and claws shot out from where my knuckles would be. I glanced at them for a second in surprise, then charged at one of the dummies and slashed it to pieces. Wow, I'd forgotten I could do that. I attempted to put the dummy back together or at least in a neat pile. After a few more dummies got wrecked, I realized I could also incorporate my martial arts from when I was a human into my fighting style. The poor dummies never knew what hit them.

After some reaching into my battlefield memories, I found the full extent of my past abilities. Claws, speed, stealth, and illusions. I was particularly surprised when I found out I had some kind of built in hologram thing that could make me look like someone else. I also remembered a few things from my past, like being an Autobot scientist before my first battle. Then I became a warrior and went on stealth missions. Stealth always seemed to have been my preference since then. No wonder that Autobot called me a traitor. I had been on their side and then… something was blocking the memories.

_It would be stressful for you to go through those memories again. It is best if you don't remember, _the voice in my head was back. Well, if others thought it was best for me not to know, they were probably right. I was very surprised and stressed already.


	5. Mission

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime. I do own cookies… no wait, I don't. ^.^;**

**By the way, all of the previous chapters took place somewhere in Darkness Rising, Part 1. After Megatron returns, obviously, but before the events of the Energon mine. In this fanfic Megatron returns before anything else happens in canon, just for a little convenience.**

**Girlsupersonicboy, I'm glad you found last chapter funny. I was worried it wasn't…**

**And a question out there for anyone who knows this site better than I do: How do you insert a line?**

**-plain line-**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-plainer line-

I was standing in Megatron's office.

"Crysta, your job is to disguise in your human form and see if you can find out anything about the Autobots." I nodded. The Autobots were near my school, I knew it. And attending school if I had the time wasn't too bad of an idea. I transformed into my alternative mode, a sleek jet (kind of like Starscream's, I noted with annoyance), and took off, heading for my house in a discreet manner (as discreet as possible for a giant robot/jet, that is). I somehow managed to get there with enough time to walk to school without being detected. Though I would never have recommended transforming back into a human high in the air and then plummeting down onto the roof. Seriously, ouch.

Nothing interesting happened during school. After school, I sat outside on the stairs.

_This lead was a failure, _I thought, a_ time wasting failure._ Then I saw something interesting. The blue and pink motorcycle parked near the school had an Autobot insignia on it. I didn't want to cause a fight in a public place, but I had to do something. Then, some drones rolled in. They were going to ruin everything! Of course, those ones had NO IDEA how to keep a low profile. The motorcycle rode off with a panicking human on it. Using my illusions somehow, even though I was human, I ran after them while appearing as if I wasn't even there. I decided to hop on top of one of the drones.

"Do not let go!" The motorcycle spoke to its unintentional passenger. The human looked freaked out and obviously didn't know who or what had spoken. I now knew the motorcycle was Arcee, the only femme Autobot currently on Earth, thanks to the drones filling me in.

_Wait_, I thought. _The mission was assigned by Starscream?_ That was bad news. The drones were commanded to destroy Arcee and her human, a task which they couldn't do alone. But if I showed myself, there would be no element of surprise. I immediately came up with a better plan, one that could also get us some information on what the Autobots were planning. I told the drones to let me off and meet up with me later for the plan. On the way, Arcee did some pretty nice jumps, earning her a few impressed glances from me. Hey, you can't do jumps like that if you're a plane! I had a right to be a little jealous! **Yeah, whatever,** the author waved their hand dismissively.

I took off for the planned point, where there was another boy playing with his remote control car. A few minutes later, Arcee and the drones arrived. I acted like I was just another scared human, while the drones purposely aimed some shots at me. Next, Bulkhead and Bumblebee joined the fight and the drones were pretty much scrap. I sent a silent apology to the piles of crushed metal and pretended I had just been attacked along with the other humans. Of course, that gave me a free ticket to their base.

_Step 1, success, _I Autobots were hesitant to let me in, probably sensing Crysta's spark energy around me, but still agreed. After going to their base, cleverly built into a canyon, it was getting dark and almost everyone fell asleep. Arcee went out on patrol. I decided to sneak around and find out something, deciding to insert a little virus after searching, nothing that would be able to do much more than slow their systems down a few minutes. I looked at the monitor and saw a life signal, no doubt belonging to one of the Autobots. It seemed weak, as though they were almost dead. Searching through their records, I found who it was. Cliffjumper, an Autobot currently out on patrol to an Energon mine. What was familiar about the location?

_Wait a minute,_ I recalled. That was the place Starscream started mining while Megatron was gone. He had gone to huge measures to safeguard it, placing guards all over. Cliffjumper wouldn't be online much longer. It was a pity. He hadn't been too bad for an Autobot. Arcee would be sad at the loss of one of her closest friends. I inserted the virus, went back to the provided bed and slept until morning.


	6. Dessert!

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Transformers with patents. I do own a verrry small sliver of this plot. A very very small sliver.**

**As you can probably see, I have started on the events of Darkness Rising Part 1 and will move on to part two soon. This is a bit longer than I thought it would go, so I'll try not to drag it on much longer.**

**Girlsupersonicboy, as much as I like the complements, I would like some help better.**

**-cookie-**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-line-

"Cliffjumper's gone."

"What?!" The sound of panicked voices woke me. I opened my eyes to see that Arcee had come back from patrol and now knew what I had known.

"This makes no sense," I heard the voice of the Autobot who had attacked me in Chapter 1. **No fourth wall breaking! **The author yelled. Continuing on…

"You find the human with her spark energy, after she should be in custody by the Decepticons. How could any human escape from a floating fortress alive?" The voice continued. I peeked at the monitor and saw something that should have been impossible. Cliffjumper's signal had come back online. Unless, those legends about Dark Energon being able to revive machinery were true...

But that would mean Megatron had returned with some. And when it revived, it corrupted as well. While they were assembling a party to go to the Energon mine, I decided to follow them through the ground bridge and get back to the Decepticons. After travelling through the portal, I felt slightly dizzy. Shaking it off, I followed the Autobots deep into the mine before I realized something. The most likely course of action to prevent the Energon from falling into Autobot hands was…

"Then blow the mine!" I heard Megatron yelling from somewhere farther up. What I saw next was one of the worst things I had seen on Earth.

Half of Cliffjumper, still alive, surrounded in a puddle of purple sludge. Dark Energon. Then I saw Starscream leap down, say something that I didn't pay attention to, and then he grabbed me, dropped a bomb, and took off.

"I suppose you think I like you now," I remarked when we got back to base. The voice in my head seemed to have vanished again. He nodded eagerly, obviously thinking I did.

"Nope, you're still a tomato." He looked slightly put out and left towards where I assumed was his quarters. In a room that had previously been locked, I spotted the glow of Dark Energon. I entered the room to see a huge chunk of it. I decided to break off a piece to analyze later. I looked down into what used to be the mine and saw something red. _Rest in peace, Cliffjumper, _I thought.

I saw Megatron on the deck of the Nemesis with a piece of Dark Energon. He shoved it into his spark chamber. Given the corrupting effects of it, I decided that staying with the Decepticons was not a good idea. So I jumped off the ship, transformed, and yelled:

"Dessert!"

"It's desert!" yelled Starscream. Since when was he the spelling expert? I landed in the mine and quickly picked up what was left of Cliffjumper before running off.

"See you later, tomato!" I called back.

A little while later, I found an abandoned army bunker built into a cliff, kind of like the Autobots' base. There must have been a lot of bunkers around there that were no longer used. It seemed like a good idea to tweak some of the machinery to suit what I might have needed during my stay there. First, after getting myself a bit settled, I decided to look at the full extent of Cliffjumper's wounds. Hmmm… damage from the Energon explosion, and also got stabbed and cut in half. I hoped this place had a welder, because the Dark Energon appeared to have given his spark just enough energy to survive.

Treating the worst injuries first, I found the welder and began reattaching the two halves of his body, then repairing what I could of the stab wound, and using some of the few Energon rations I had on me to get his spark to a level where it wouldn't go out during the night. After that, I decided to rest.


	7. Omake Chapter

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers… obviously.**

**Surprise! Here's for your enjoyment, hopefully. What time is it?**

**Crysta: It's Omake Time!**

**-omake line!-**

Text Messaging

_Starscream: Crysta, where are you?_

_Crysta: Hi Tomato._

_Starscream: Don't call me that!_

_Soundwave: …_

_Crysta: Hi Soundwave!_

_Megatron: What is this thing anyway?_

_Crysta: Oh, hi. Did you like my dessert?_

_Megatron: Starscream get over here so I can smash your face into scrap. Crysta, what dessert are you talking about?_

_Crysta: Ice cream!_

_Megatron: What?_

_Starscream: What?_

_Soundwave: …_

_Knock Out: Why is there human food staining the medbay door?_

_Crysta: Ice cream!_

_Knock Out: I don't get it._

_Starscream: Something about dessert. When did the medbay get a door? _

_Soundwave: …_

_Arcee: Soundwave said something! Gasp!_

_Crysta: What are you doing here anyway? And I don't think you can say silence._

_Ratchet: Crysta, next time we meet you're dead._

_Crysta: Next time we meet you will really be a Watermelon Nose._

_Ratchet: HEY!_

_Knock Out: When did the Autobots get here?_

_Megatron: Around the same time we got confused._

_Knock Out: Weren't we confused from the start?_

_Megatron: Oh. Right. _

_Crysta: Does this have any point? Besides Watermelon Nose's sword-arm-thingy?_

_Knock Out: If that was a joke, you need to think of less confusing ones._

_Crysta: Ok!_

_Soundwave: …_

_Arcee: Crysta? I thought you were offline._

_Crysta: Who really cares? I'm happy. Because I can throw ice cream at you._

_Arcee: Huh?_

_Soundwave: …_

_Crysta: By the way, I rigged all of our text thingies to explode in 30 seconds._

_Soundwave: …!_

_Megatron: YOU DID WHAT?!_

_Crysta: Explode into jellybeans._

_Knock Out: I still don't get it._

_Scrap: JELLYBEENZ!_

_-Everyone went offline-_

_Crysta: Wait, who's Scrap?_

_-BLEEP BLEEP! ERROR! CONTINUITY ERROR! CONTINUITY ERROR!-_

_-Due to the continuity error, the network has been shut down. Thank you.-_


	8. As Darkness Rises

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime… Otherwise, why would I be writing this fanfic? I also don't own the series that is loosely referenced in this chapter, which you probably don't know.**

**As for my omakes, they will be in 3****rd**** person POV most of the time and from now on, they won't take up a whole chapter.**

**I have finally looked up how to make a line! No thanks to any of my reviewers… But it still isn't working. And because of some mixups and a lost USB drive, I have to retype all of my chapters as my only copies at the moment are on paper. Now, on with the chapter!**

**...Oh, and Girlsupersonicboy, I'm sorry about last chapter being confusing. That's my randomness for you...**

**-meep!-**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-why do I attempt so many lines anyway?-

I woke up the next morning feeling distressed. When I say distressed, I mean like "doomsday is coming in 20 seconds" distressed. I ran around my base freaking out for a few minutes until I finally crashed into a wall and knocked myself offline.

"Ouch," I groaned later when I woke up, having recovered rational thought. I checked Cliffjumper's health signals and saw he was in stasis, but no longer unstable. Then, I began to think about more important matters. Since I was no longer with the Decepticons, I had three choices. I could rejoin the Decepticons, but it was unlikely they would let me rejoin that easily. I could join the Autobots, but they didn't like me and the feeling was mutual. Or I could continue living where I was and hope to find enough supplies to support myself… and possibly Cliffjumper too.

Also, I could have dressed up as a potted plant and tried to sneak into a bank. Any of those ways, I would've had a hard time until the Decepticons accepted me again. I looked at the samples of Dark Energon and realized returning would be impossible while Megatron still led, at least while he still had Dark Energon. I looked closer and saw that some liquid Energon—precious rations—had trickled into one of the samples, turning it a pale color. A flash of memory struck me, from when I had first discovered Energon and Dark Energon could mix to create this whitish mixture, but I had never tested the effects. Maybe, I thought, the Energon would neutralize the corrupting powers of the Dark Energon, but not prevent the reanimation, effectively making it able to revive a robot from possibly even death. Well, now I had a test subject, and not much could make things worse for him.

I gently poured some of the mixture, which had turned fully liquid, into Cliffjumper's spark chamber, then looked at his readings. It showed he would survive and would be able to come out of stasis, possibly sometime sooner than I had expected. _Good,_ I thought, _now I can focus on some other things._ It was time to find out what the Decepticons were doing! I sent a very random message to Knock Out involving jellybeans, just to keep in touch. But confusion is the true universal language, right?

I started tinkering with the monitor to see if I could make it detect energy signatures and massive amounts of Energon or other energy. Then, I went outside for a recreational flight, just for the sake of flying. I felt my spark soar as I flew in random directions, not particularly going anywhere. I spotted something in the distance that made me stop and speed towards the sight. Hordes of undead Cybertronians, with Megatron standing on top of a cliff, and my two least favorite Autobots below, struggling to fend off the constant stream of enemies. Megatron, as I feared, looked even less sane then when I had last seen him. I could almost feel the evil in his circuits worming its way into my spark as well, just from being there.

I shook the feeling off, and, going against all of my orders as a Decepticon, landed in the fray and unsheathed my claws as I got ready to slice some zombies.

"Crysta?!" Watermelon Nose seemed shocked, but Prime understood.

"We have a common enemy now. Crysta is against Dark Energon just as much as we are, or possibly more," Prime said before slicing another zombie. I opened my mouth to say something, but found nothing to say, so I closed my mouth and silently agreed. Megatron was too distracted to notice my arrival, so I decided to snap him back to reality with a projectile. So I flung one of the zombies at him. Somehow, it arced perfectly and smacked him directly in the face.

"Direct hit!" I cheered, concealing my surprise. Megatron was not amused, to greatly understate things. Things began to look better when Prime heroically (cue eye roll and sarcastic tone) climbed up the cliff and made Megatron fly away by nearly touching his feet. Wow, so totally normal for Megatron (I was really laying on the mental sarcasm at this point. Call it the Snark Shark in me) Then, both Autobots looked at me expectantly.

"What? I'm neutral until the Dark Energon is gone, but I'm still not going to let you recruit or capture me," I said indignantly. They kept staring at me.

"Look, Starscream painted himself pink!" I shouted, pointing behind them. They turned to look, and I swear I saw a camera being readied, but I quickly took that time to fly away.

_I have __got__ to get some better distractions, _I thought as I zoomed out of the Autobots' sight.

Omake

Starscream was walking through a random desert. Suddenly, Crysta flew over and dumped a bucket of pink paint all over him.

"HEY!" Starscream yelled and proceeded to chase after Crysta.

(after the zombie fight)

"Look, Starscream painted himself pink!" Crysta shouted, pointing. The Autobots looked and saw a very angry Starscream covered in pink paint. Megatron, who had somehow been teleported back due to plot devices, took the opportunity to take a picture for future blackmail, and Optimus thought it would be funny to show Bumblebee. Soon, pictures of pink a Starscream were floating around the Autobot base… and possibly the Decepticon base too.


	9. A Guest

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime.**

**OK, I admit this story wasn't going quite the way I imagined it. At least now I have a better idea of what I'm doing. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows, if you feel like giving me any. And I will now try to do one chapter per episode, but I may skip some I am less familiar with.**

**-yummy-**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-still no criticism? Come on…-

"Whew, that was a close call," I muttered to myself as I touched down on a nearby mesa. I walked towards my little "base" and heard noises inside. If those noises were what I thought they were, I would have a guest to take care of. I walked inside and saw, just as I expected, Cliffjumper waking up and looking around, confused.

"What… happened to me?" He began to look around. "Where am I?"

"Calm down a little bit. You're safe, and stress won't do you any good right now. You should rest," I gently tried to push him back onto the bed/cot/thing.

"Crysta!" He tried to get up again. I pushed him down again. When he tried again, I glared at him and he stopped trying for a minute as his brain began to catch up to the situation.

"Look, there aren't any other Decepticons here, and I saved your life." He blinked, but still had that slight shock of not knowing quite what was going on. I decided to try and pull his attention away from his surroundings.

"Cliffjumper, do you remember what happened to you?" I asked. "I have some questions about the injuries you had when I found you."

"And I have some questions about how you're still alive," He replied. "But I suppose I'll answer yours first. I was on a scouting mission and found a huge deposit of Energon. You should know that your faction was mining it." I nodded hesitantly.

"A bunch of them attacked me and the Energon on the surface exploded. Then they managed to drag me to Starscream."

"That explains the damage from one of the Energon explosions and the missing horn…"

"Wait, one of the Energon explosions? I don't remember being near any others." He interjected.

"Well, it showed the damage for two of them and I might know why you don't remember. But please, trust that I am not with the Decepticons now."

"…Okay." I felt relief, so much it was almost visible. He continued, also seeming a bit more at ease.

"After Starscream did some boasting and stuff, he stabbed me and everything went black." He shivered, almost regaining that same look he had when he woke up. That fear of not knowing what had happened or where he was. And some small part of me said I had felt lost too, once.

"I-I can't really remember what happened after. My memory's all clouded… I think Megatron was there. I wasn't in control of my own body and charged at him… Whatever was controlling me, it had so much hate towards every other living thing. It was horrible." Again, that small part of me said I knew. But what did I know? I spoke, and was surprised how fragile my voice sounded, as though it might break.

"When I found you, you had been sliced in half and there was Dark Energon in you. Whatever it did, it also kept you alive long enough for me to find you. When the entire mine exploded, it must have purged most of the stuff out of you. I thought… at least you deserved a burial, but then I saw you weren't quite dead yet." Cliffjumper looked at me, as though asking for my story now. I obliged.

"I was revived somehow as a human, and then the Decepticons found me and I was restored as a Decepticon again. But then I saw Megatron had gotten his hands on some Dark Energon. I think it was affecting his mind." I looked over at Cliffjumper and saw he was laying back on the bed/cot/thing, optics half-closed.

"You know… you're not too bad for a Decepticon. At least not anymore." And then he was asleep. What had I felt then? Happiness that I was appreciated? Guilt, that as soon as this was gone, I would be back with the Decepticons, and also guilt for what I may have been like before? My spark itself seemed in turmoil as I flopped onto another of the bed/cot/things and was asleep as well in what seemed like seconds.


	10. Dire Plans

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I own Transformers or Transfomers Prime when this planet is being invaded by blue plastic chairs. Needless to say, this planet is not being invaded by blue plastic chairs.**

…**Oh, a berth! That's what it's called! Thanks Girlsupersonicboy, I'll correct that at once.**

**-You're a ghost-**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

-I'm a marshmallow-

By then I had (sort of) adapted a daily schedule. Most of that time consisted of searching for Energon, because my rations were running out. I also had other things to check on, like if either of the factions seemed to be doing anything important. On rare occasions, I had time for side projects or recreation, but that wasn't often. In one of my few searches on the Internet, though, a site called "fanfiction dot net" particularly caught my interest, almost like a second home. One day, I woke up, checked the monitor, and then checked for messages, expecting to find none, but I had one from Starscream aka the Tomato. How did he know where to send the message…? (**I told him**) Why, author, why? Okay, it said:

_Crysta,_

_Megatron is planning something that will involve reviving most of the dead Cybertronians on Cybertron to fight the Autobots. He has a giant chunk of Dark Energon and is going to launch it towards Cybertron soon. Also, why do you call me a tomato?_

_Starscream_

That was bad news. Cliffjumper peeked over my shoulder at the message.

"If this plan goes into action, what will happen to Cybertron's core? That big of a chunk to hit most of the planet would probably get right through to it, and the core is…" I nodded. Primus, the origin of Cybertronians, lay at Cybertron's core. How he/it would react to Dark Energon, no one should know or even have anything but a vague untested theory. I typed back to Starscream:

_Tomato,_

_Thanks for the information. I assume that means this plan will go into action soon, and I'll keep an eye out. Dark Energon is even worse than Autobots. Also, I call you a tomato because you are a tomato._

_Crysta_

Cliffjumper gave me a look, having seen the part about Autobots.

"What? I'm sorry, but it's not like I'm going to rejoin the Autobots or anything." He was looking at me weird, like he was trying to figure out something.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Of all the questions to ask… That was the worst one. That voice in my head seemed to have some power over what I could remember, but maybe then…

"Crysta?"

"When I was restored, all of my memories from that period of time were blocked, so I really don't know. I don't think they're blocked now, but I'm not sure I want to know."

"Oh." I paced around the "base" (accidental rhyme), then stopped, thinking.

"Cliffjumper, when Megatron's plan goes into motion, I won't be here, but I don't think you should go with me. You're still too injured to fight. Just don't do anything at all risky while I'm gone, okay?" Cliffjumper reluctantly agreed. I remembered that Cliffjumper was one of the few people I had really trusted as an Autobot, so I was hoping he would eventually get back to the rest of the Autobots safely.

It's not like was in love with him or anything. I knew that he still had a chance to be happy with a certain Autobot femme. That night, I mustered up my bravery and tried to access my memories from when I was an Autobot to when I was put in stasis. Most of them were still blocked, but the ones that weren't… I could feel myself falling asleep, and perhaps I would dream those memories through. But, would that dream be a nightmare?


	11. Healing a Broken World

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime. The idea of blue plastic chairs and them taking over the world belongs to a friend of mine. At the end of this chapter, the origin of Starscream's nickname is revealed, which I got from Cyber Chat by Lightning Prime. Sadly, that fanfiction appears to have been taken down…**

**WARNING: Some parts in the dream scene are a little bloody-ish.**

**This chapter marks the close of the Darkness Rising Arc and will lead this story into the actual series. Oh, and I've given up on the line thing, so here's some normal lines for a change.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

_It looked as though I was back on Cybertron, inside a lab. I knew exactly what I was trying to do: create a substitute for Energon. The Autobots were running out of supplies and they had put their hopes on their scientists. I could hear a battle outside, and then a sudden crash as Starscream and some aerial drones broke through the wall. I felt vulnerable. I didn't know how to fight. Starscream shrieked an order to kill me and some part of me, long hidden, reacted. I clenched my fists and felt claws slide out. In what seemed like merely an instant, the drones were lying in pieces on the floor. (Now I realized why I had such a reputation, and how much my skills paled in comparison to the ones I had before.)_

_The only word I could find to summarize Starscream's expression was complete and utter shock, perhaps that a scientist who had supposedly never fought in her life could dispatch Decepticons so quickly. Quickly his emotion changed from shock to rage, and he charged at me, aiming his cannon. I retracted my claws and dodged his shots before striking him backwards. Starscream got up quickly and gave me one last glance before transforming back into his jet form and blasting back out the hole in the wall. I looked down at the fallen drones, the Energon seeping out of their remains and painting the floor a sickly blue, mingling with the same blue that stained my claws._

"_What have I done…" Through my horror, I heard myself say those words, and then the dream changed. I recognized the corridor of the Decepticon base. Megatron was nearby, and just like before I charged, but he turned and something stopped me. This time, I felt something through the light, like my spark was forging some connection with the scene. Then again, the light consumed everything._

I woke up, shaken, but I calmed myself down and focused on the fact that I needed to train, especially my speed and stealth skills. But that could wait, Megatron's plan would take place that day, and the battle would no longer be on Earth, but on the space bridge. Cliffjumper wished me good luck before I snuck off to the Autobots' base. Disguised as human, I could hide behind them without their notice. The Autobots opened the ground bridge and their few remaining Autobots, excluding Ratchet, went through, with myself tailing behind.

I had forgotten for that moment that humans couldn't breathe in space. My lungs heaved in an effort to draw in air, but there was none. Quickly, I turned back into my robot form before I started feeling lasting effects. I then activated my cloaking device, the source of my so-called "illusions", seeming to morph into a Decepticon aerial drone, like the ones I saw in my dream, but as soon as I joined the line of other drones waiting for the command to charge, but then realized I looked different than them, and changed accordingly, hoping no one noticed. Megatron gave the command to charge.

I had to make sure the Autobots won, even if it meant going against all of my training as a Decepticon, so while I thought no one was looking, I blasted a few of the drones. Arcee, however, did notice the "rogue drone" and her eyes widened for a moment, but then she just nodded and went back to fighting off the drones. The next second, the space bridge activated. Megatron hurled a huge clump of Dark Energon towards the portal. It was my chance to stop the plan, and with a bang that might make Thundercracker jealous, I sped through the portal towards the clump, hoping to perhaps intercept it before it reached the surface.

I couldn't. It may have been that I expended too much energy and didn't have any rations left that day, but I found myself stopping. I simply couldn't do anything at that moment but fall. In desperation, I transformed and landed hard on the ground. My vision began to grow blurry and I saw as the Dark Energon was about to collide with the surface, and I began to hear a voice in my head again.

_Don't give up now, _It said, _it isn't your time to die here. Keep going! _I felt a sudden boost of energy through me and instantly knew where to go. I ran down a passage underground, turning and going deeper until I was at the very core of Cybertron. The voice in my head began to formulate a plan with Primus, and the moment the Dark Energon was about to reach the core, there was a giant continuous pulse of energy from the core. Just like it had in my sample, the Dark Energon turned slowly pale. I walked slowly back through the tunnels, the strength the voice had given me had now abandoned me, but the pulse of the core seemed to support me.

The dead were rising on the surface, though soon they would be returned to their normal selves. I knew Cybertron would have a life without any Dark Energon to taint it, but the space bridge… I looked up and mustered enough energy to transform and blast through the space bridge, seconds before it was destroyed. My spark now felt like it was somehow more at ease. Everything seemed to be good except that the Tomato was in charge.

Exhausted, I flew to the deck of the Decepticon ship and collapsed. Someone came out, maybe Starscream, and asked me if I was rejoining. I mumbled a faint yes, then lost consciousness.

Omake

"Crysta, why do you think I'm a tomato?" Starscream asked.

"A tomato is neither a fruit nor a vegetable. You are neither an Autobot nor a Decepticon. Therefore you are a tomato."

"But I am a vege—Decepticon!"

The only response was:

"Would you prefer I called you Squeaky instead?"


	12. Shock

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers or Transformers Prime, the show would be either on near constant hiatus, a lot less popular, or both.**

**Girlsupersonicboy, there is no need to thank me for Starscream's nickname. You should probably thank Lightning Prime instead, that's where I found the idea.**

**And, to start leading this into the actual episodes, this is a filler chapter. My apology if anyone is really impatient to read my take on the series.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the familiar ceiling of the medical bay. No one else was there, and I carefully stood up, ignoring the ache that I felt all over. I made my way towards the deck, transformed, and took off towards my "base". Once I had arrived, I trudged over to a berth, flopped down, and fell asleep, dreaming, in what seemed like seconds.

_I was at the Autobot base on Cybertron, just like before, sitting outside looking at the battle. Oddly, I felt a bit more at ease when the Decepticons attacked, though I still wanted to rush into the fight alongside my faction. I watched as the Decepticons retreated again, and that strange feeling of loss, as though some part of me was gone, returned. I hadn't told any of the medics all of the things I had been feeling, because I had some strange suspicion of what it might be. A pain grew in my stomach, reminding me of the reason I was stuck in the base, unable to fight._

_The pains worsened and I held in a cry of pain. I couldn't stay. Soon they would find out, and then… I didn't know. I didn't know how it happened, just one stealth mission went wrong, I had been spotted, and then these feelings, this pain_ _had started then and I had been confined to this small base. It was my prison, but that day I was escaping. Back to where they had found me. I huddled inside a small cave made of broken machinery, and then finally looked down at the crystal that projected the color of my spark. Before it was always a dull white, but now there were swirls of crimson, like blood. It was true…_

I jolted out of the berth, wide-awake. Another nightmare, it seemed. I didn't know exactly what I was so afraid of in that memory, so I typed a quick message to Knock Out asking for a list of medical reply came within a minute, making me wonder if Cliffjumper had boosted the speed of that tiny wireless router I had made. I would have to ask him later. I scanned through the list, but it only had documented illnesses, and apparently my previous condition wasn't one of them. I decided to pay a visit to Knock Out personally and sort things out.

It wasn't long before I touched down at the Decepticon base. Knock Out scolded me for leaving the medical bay without permission, for I had been over depleted of Energon. I brushed him off and explained the symptoms I may have had, and how they weren't on his list. He listened, surprise growing on his face, as I explained.

"Those symptoms aren't for any disease, but I do know what causes them." He handed me a document with the information. Again, I scanned it, until my mind actually started to process what was on the page. The odd feelings of stress were… bonding? How would that have happened? I recalled an earlier dream of that mission, when I had accidentally run into Megatron…

…_Oh. Oh great._

I was bonded to Megatron. Bonded. To. Megatron. What ever happened to normality? I continued reading and normality was thrown roughly out of the universe via catapult. The pains were signs of being with spark, so somewhere in the past I would have had a young sparkling to take care of… How come I didn't remember one? Only a small period of the time after what I was dreaming had been blocked.

"Knock Out, could you please not tell anyone about this?" He nodded. And that day, I thought of that sparkling, and hoped perhaps one night I would dream of them, and one day I would find them still alive.


	13. Good News

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime. I do not regret that.**

**supersarisuperfan, I didn't think anyone would understand my sense of humor… I guess I was wrong on that ^.^; (For some reason I was not alerted to your review and therefore it is put here when it was first noticed. Sorry for any confusion.)**

**DragonScouter, thanks, it should only get better from here.**

**Girlsupersonicboy, I would think no one would see that coming. As for updating… expect one chapter every week. I can't get the chapters in much sooner than that.**

**I did not expect to get more than one review per chapter, and all of them positive at that. However, if any one of you shares some advice on how I can improve as a writer, I would be ecstatic.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

The next day, I awoke to the sound of Cliffjumper pacing. From what I could tell, he was tired of staying in this tiny base. I knew Starscream would be holding a meeting that morning, and headed out, stopping briefly to tell Cliffjumper he should be able to return soon. Judging from the time when I had left my base, if I didn't hurry I would be late. Touching down, I began running towards the meeting hall… and nearly ran into Knock Out. He looked at me, his expression a little bit sad.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Whatever went on with you being supposedly bonded to someone, you're most likely going to have to reveal that soon." I paused. Knock Out was right. Since Starscream the tomato was now (horror of horrors) the leader of the Decepticons, he could order me to be his sparkmate, and though I doubted he had the nerve to do such a thing, if he did I would have a lot of explaining that I would prefer I didn't have to do. Nothing but trouble would come out of that, especially because if one of the bonded pair died, the other would as well… which of course meant Megatron was still alive, or I was dead and this was some twisted version of an afterlife.

I followed Knock Out into the meeting room, still in a daze. Starscream entered, and of course, felt it fit to proclaim himself leader of the Decepticons. Before I could chip in with a snarky comment, one of the drones questioned his authority. I made a mental note to thank that drone later, for when they commented Starscream had stormed out, too angry to continue, keeping my secret, well, secret for then.

I found Starscream pacing around his new quarters, muttering about gaining the Decepticons' respect. Then he seemed to have gotten an idea and rushed out, not even noticing that I was right outside the doorway as he went past me. I peeked in at the files he was looking at. Some old Decepticon in stasis somewhere on Earth… I had resolved by then to follow him and see what happened. I probably wouldn't even need to interfere to make his plans fail. Calmly walking to the dock, I saw Starscream and Soundwave take off, and I waited until they were a fair distance away before following, touching down near them at the top of a cliff. Starscream had walked down and was doing something with part of the cliff.

_What are you doing here?_ Soundwave mentally asked me.

_Don't tell him I'm here. I think there's going to be an epic fail to the power of tomato, _I could feel Soundwave's bafflement at my expression, but I still thought back, _so could you take a video of this?_ I got a small nod in response, and then both of us looked back to watch as Starscream tried to command the newly reawakened Skyquake.

"Bow down to me, the new leader of the Decepticons!" Starscream said to Skyquake.

"Bow down to this!" Skyquake slammed Starscream's head into the cliff wall. I thought I heard a muffled chuckle inside my head, but it may have just been me. Before I knew it, Prime had showed up and things pretty much went downhill for Starscream from there.

All the Autobots were there and it was a wonder none of them had decided to attack Soundwave, or me but they seemed to think of Skyquake as a serious threat, especially after he scanned their human ally's jet. However, Bumblebee somehow managed to get on top of Skyquake and crash his now kind-of-surfboard-kind-of-Decepticon into a crater. Now seemed like a good time to tag along with the Autobots and tell them some good news. I wished Soundwave a quick goodbye and followed them through the ground bridge. I hoped they would believe me, but I wasn't sure if they could sense Cliffjumper's life signal from inside my base.

"Hi again!" Everyone was looking at me, and all of the Autobots were pointing weapons. I raised my hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Relax, I'm not planning to blow up your base or anything." They didn't relax. Their human ally chose this moment to walk in.

"Did you capture a 'Con or something? Because she looks pretty dangerous." The human spoke.

"No, Agent Fowler, we did not capture her, she snuck in through the ground bridge, but has said she won't hurt us." Prime replied, with a slight undertone of exasperatedly explaining something to a sparkling.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you," I changed back into my human form. "There, better?" They were, of course, a bit startled by my ability, and a few were a little annoyed, recognizing my human form. I explained that yes, I was a Decepticon, but I didn't like the current leader.

"I think Tomato has a crush on me, but it's onesided." (**You ****think****? **The author quipped.) The three humans started peppering me with questions, some to do with why I was in their base and about my faction, while a few others were more related to how I could transform and the fact that I had seen them before. I requested to speak to Arcee about some news that would concern her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked once we had gotten to a less noisy section of their base.

"Cliffjumper."

"He's dead, I saw it myself."

"I know what you saw, I saw it too, but it turns out he wasn't beyond help." The expression on Arcee's face at that moment was like a living portrayal of hope.

"Where is he now?"

"I repaired him at a small base of mine. He's pretty much fully recovered by now." Arcee at this point was rushing back to the other Autobots to tell them.

"Cliffjumper's alive!"


	14. Chills

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime and most likely never will.**

**Girlsupersonicboy, I'm not sure about Starscream... It could go on for a while.**

**And to both DragonScouter and Girlsupersonicboy, yes. Yes he is alive.**

**This is one of my favorite episodes, Scrapsheap. I didn't feel like rewriting it this time, but I think it's okay… I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

It was fun staying with the Autobots. I watched them tell Ratchet of the responses to the humans' (Ratchet's) projects. Arcee kept asking me frantically if she could go to my base and see Cliffjumper, but I needed to find a way to get there. A ground bridge might be disrupted and would attract a lot of attention. The next day, I decided to bring Cliffjumper to them. I bid the Autobots goodbye and set off for my base. Of course, as soon as no humans were watching, I transformed and flew off. When I touched down near my base I immediately ran and told Cliffjumper the good news.

"You mean I can go back soon?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and explained the only reason he couldn't go back now: "The rest of the Autobots are investigating a pod they found in the Arctic. Ratchet thinks it could be scraplets."

"Oh scrap. Can't we do anything to help?"

"Yes. Arcee and Prime are currently in the Arctic trying to find the source of the pod. And the first thing those scraplets would probably chew through is the pod itself, the ground bridge controls and then the power grid."

"Then we'll head to the Arctic and help those two get somewhere warmer."

"Unfortunately, I don't have a ground bridge to get there, so it looks like you're going to have to ride." We walked out of the base. Once I transformed, he climbed on top of me. It was uncomfortable, but it was the only way. I muttered something to Cliffjumper about how heavy he was to carry about halfway through. The air started to get noticeably colder as I flew closer to Arcee and Prime's estimated location. We saw them both huddled up near a snow pile, looking dangerously cold.

At the sight of Cliffjumper, Arcee visibly brightened. We all huddled together like penguins in attempt to ward off the cold. Cliffjumper and Arcee started talking. I don't know how long it was, but a ground bridge opened and Bulkhead ran through, followed by, as I had guessed, scraplets. Since I was getting really cold and I didn't want to sneak into their base again (it might make a bad impression), I turned into my human form. They went through the ground bridge and I was about to transform and be on my way when I heard a noise.

I looked toward the source, a scraplet that had somehow survived the cold. It looked so pitiful and the cold seemed to have frozen its jaw shut. Transforming, I noticed the scraplet didn't try to attack. I picked it up and headed back to base. When I got back, it felt a bit lonely. Maybe this little scraplet could help.

"I'm going to call you Scrap," I spoke to it. The little thing chattered happily upon seeing a random tumbleweed. It chased after the tumbleweed and, its jaw now unfrozen, devoured the whole plant before said plant could say "help!".

This little thing seemed to have slightly malfunctioned because of the cold. Then, it only seemed to eat organic things. That meant I'd have to go out and buy food... Scrap looked at me inquisitively and I knew I would have to keep the cute little thing, no matter what diet it needed. I found a way to power it down so I could look at the circuits. A few had gotten crossed and cut. I repaired it so it could still eat metal, but didn't have a compulsory desire to. That would prevent Scrap from attacking me while still allowing it to attack and eat robots when necessary, effectively making it a trained weapon.

I continued work. Maybe some other tools could be added, like a bit of a language tool… but that could wait. I drifted off into sleep.


	15. Cornucopia ex Machina

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime. That is all.**

**I just looked over this chapter and realized it kind of loops… Think about it, I could go right from the end of this chapter back to the beginning and it would still flow… Sorry, plot bunny coming out today.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a chirping alarm clock. I half opened one eye drowsily, trying to find and manual override (read as: smash) said alarm clock. I finally found the source of the noise, a happily chirping Scrap bouncing around. I sighed and sat up, hoping the hyperactive scraplet hadn't broken anything with the bouncing. No luck, it had been jumping all over the monitor keyboard, typing a bunch of random letters. I selected all of the gibberish and deleted it. Problem solved, I blearily walked over to the monitor to see if anything was happening.

There was a message from Arcee, reading:

_Crysta, _

_I know you may rejoin the Decepticons at any time, but I have some news for you. There is an Energon Harvester at a museum, which the Decepticons may try to obtain at any time. If you could help us recover and destroy it, we would be very grateful._

_Arcee_

Attached to the message was a set of coordinates to what I supposed was the museum. I thought it wouldn't' be bad to have the Autobots in my debt, plus an Energon Harvester in Starscream's hands was a disaster about to happen. Scrap hopped up beside me and was staring at the message as though it could actually read it. It looked at me questioningly, as if wondering if we would go. I nodded, forgetting the scraplet couldn't understand me. To my surprise, it chirped happily and skittered off to find and eat a plastic bag. Scraplets. I still don't understand them.

With Scrap, I flew off towards the coordinates of the museum and prepared for a painful landing. I transformed into my human form and plummeted towards the rooftop below. When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes to find I had landed on Soundwave's back.

_Wait, what's Soundwave doing here, heading towards the same coordinates as me?_ I wondered. Soundwave didn't seem to have noticed the unintentional passenger, so when we drew close to the coordinates I dropped off, landing softly, having fallen from a lower distance.

Soundwave flew towards the back of the museum, no doubt where the Harvester was. I walked around to see that the fight had already started in the parking lot. I saw Knock Out overpowering Prime (he fought good for a medic), while an unfamiliar blue Decepticon fought Bulkhead. I faintly remembered the blue one as Breakdown. The Harvester was sitting beside them, untouched. I transformed into my robot form silently, coaxing Scrap out of its curled up ball. I placed it on the Harvester, which Scrap began devouring with great enthusiasm.

The various eating noises of a scraplet are quite loud and attract a lot of attention. Both sides proved this when they stopped fighting and stared at the space where the Harvester used to be. Scrap burped before curling back up. I picked it up and left, hoping someone had recorded that; otherwise no one else would believe it. As I flew back to the base, I decided it would be a good idea to get some organic food later, so Scrap didn't eat anything important.

Due to a timeskip, it was now time for me to go to sleep, which I did. And then the author died from project overload, so this is the end of the story.

**HEY! Crysta, don't override my computer!**

…Never mind. It was the author's fault that the computer was connected to the Internet. (**Yes, and it's totally my fault you know how to hack into my computer through the Internet.**) I fell asleep and began to dream.

_I was in a structure haphazardly made from spare parts. It looked a little bit like a training area and an obstacle course, except miniature. A sparkling was currently running through the obstacle course. They tripped, and I caught them. If I was the only one here, then this sparkling must be… I saw their face; a femme, and from this she was probably going to be a good fighter when she grew up. I felt a rush of protectiveness, and that was the last thing before…_

…**Cliffhanger!**


	16. Beneath the Mask

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime… I will now start reusing disclaimers.**

**I figured I would fail epically on the ages, so I just omitted them…**

**Sorry if the chapters decrease in quality, I've been quite busy over the last few weeks…**

**Girlsupersonicboy, yes, I think it would look cute to see Scrap eating… Unless it happened to be eating you…**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

I woke up, grumpy I couldn't finish my dream. I was itching to know just who that sparkling in my dream was. If I could find out where they were now… Anyway, I got out of bed to find Scrap and give it some carrots, which it liked very much. A few seconds after I held out the package of carrots, they were eaten, package and all. I glanced at the monitor to see a message from Soundwave, with some videos attached. The message read:

_Crysta,_

_Hopefully you are remembering well away from the Decepticons. Also, I thought you would enjoy these recordings._

_Soundwave_

I viewed the first recording, recognizing almost immediately it was from Chapter 12 (**Nooooo! Not the fourth wall!**). I laughed as Tomato's face was punched into a wall. Scrap made a small chirp and looked at the fast forward button.

"Huh? It seems some stuff happened while I wasn't looking." I saw a monitor with a life signal located in space, near where the space bridge used to be. Of course! The Dark Energon was able to revive Cliffjumper to some extent, so it could do the same on others. I saw Starscream fly ahead and after some gloating, pull the Dark Energon out of Megatron's spark chamber.

Then, Starscream noticed Soundwave recording. He started making some excuses and stuff about getting Megatron to the medical bay. At the very end, a picture flashed up on the screen, but it was over too quick to tell what it was. I rewound the video to right before the end, then paused it just as the picture flashed up. It was a blurry picture, but I could make out the shape of a black robot, much taller than whoever had been using the camera (Soundwave, most likely, considering how the camera was built into the mask).

Had that image been purposeful? I decided to send Soundwave a message later. For now, I scanned the message again. Why had Soundwave asked if I was remembering well? I didn't think anyone else knew. I guessed today would be a remembering day. I delved into the part of my memory bank that wasn't blocked, looking for the memories that followed the dream I had. Immediately I found results. The outside world seemed to fade away as I prepared to view the memory.

_I'm in the same place as before, with the same sparkling as before. I was nearly at the point of crying. I couldn't stay here, nor could I go back to the Autobots. If I wanted to find out what was going on, the sparkling couldn't come with me. I was sending her to the Decepticons, where she would be taken in as an orphan. And she would have to hide her gender. I knew the Decepticons had taken advantage of femmes in their faction._

_I held out an object to the sparkling, she put it on. What was familiar about that? "Goodbye," I whispered before picking up the sparkling, now with a mask over her face, and heading towards the nearest Decepticon base._

The world blurred back into focus. I knew something was familiar about that mask. I remembered as soon as I had given it to the sparkling, the recording device turned on. No, it couldn't be… I had to be remembering wrong. I went to the database of Decepticons (thankfully in my database I had some limited information about each) and looked up some facts, specifically the ages of certain Decepticons.

That was interesting… Mine was estimated to be around the same as Megatron's, which meant things were not too awkward. Oddly, the details of Soundwave's joining stated "found orphaned outside the Decepticon base", and apparently I had joined not long after then… Also very odd, Starscream and Soundwave were around the same age. Gosh, Starscream needs to stop trying. Soundwave is young enough to be my sparkling…

My mind made a few connections. If that picture and my dreams, along with this information, were all correct, then that sparkling… was Soundwave? And I was WAY older than Starscream.

What did that make Ratbat?


	17. Awakening

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: Transformers and Transformers Prime aren't mine. And stuff.**

**OK. This fanfic will come to an end soon (read as: I finished the prewrite and it'll all be posted up without delay from writer's block). I'm already planning to write a sequel or maybe a backstory if I know people like this.**

**Girlsupersonicboy, sorry. I didn't realize there was a question mark... So yes. Soundwave is, at least in this particular fanfiction (probably not in canon though). Just wondering, do most readers read the reviews first, or the actual story?**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

The first thing I did was reply to Soundwave's message.

_Soundwave,_

_I have remembered. I will come back when the Decepticons have a strong leader._

_Crysta_

Then, I sent a message to Starscream.

_Tomato,_

_I'm WAY older than you, so stop trying._

_Crysta_

And I located a crashed ship. The sensors reported disease aboard, so I didn't risk it and inspect. I decided to try some detailed scans from the safety of my base. The virus seemed to compare to a type that was created not too long ago (by robot standards): the Cybonic Plague. Megatron created this virus to hinder the Autobots, but I hadn't known it still existed. The monitor was also running some basic scans to check for survivors. I glanced at the results and my spark nearly stopped. What did the Autobots think they were doing?! There was no way they would all make it out healthy. Only Megatron knew the cure and there was no way he would share it with some Autobots.

I guessed I could infiltrate the Nemesis and find the cure… which would be risky, but I might also find out if Megatron truly was alive (Well, if he wasn't I'd probably have been laying dead on the ground a while ago).

"Scrap, it's time to go!" The Scraplet whirred and hopped onto my shoulder, ready to eat through stuff. **And stuff.** Author, stop making lame jokes. It's hard to stand here listening to them when we should be having a scene change. **Sorry,** the author said. **Scene Change: A Certain Month, A Certain Day, Russian Airspace. **We're not in Russia! Don't randomly quote stuff! Immediately I was flying in Russia towards the Nemesis. **We are in Russia now, daaaaa~ **Something is very wrong with the author today.

When the scene change finally took place, I was clinging on for dear life to the side of a wall. Somehow I had ended up on the side of a wall on the inside of the ship. I fell. It hurt. (**Yeah duh it hurt, **the author said. Could you please stop talking for one minute!) I snuck into the med bay and saw that indeed, Megatron was alive, though unresponsive and hooked up to spark support. I concentrated, tapping into the bond. Everything around me began to fade away, replaced by the scene of a Cybertronian city.

_How did I get in Kaon? _I wondered. _Of course, this is Megatron's mind. So it did work. _Megatron himself was not very far away, destroying a mental version of Optimus. I walked over.

"Crysta." I stared at him blankly for a second.

"Megatron, you realize what just happened did not really happen?"

"What?" Okay, I should've explained that clearer.

"I can't stay for too long. You have to get out of here. Wake up."

I could feel my energy draining. In a moment, I was ejected from Megatron's mind. I shook my head, clearing it. I couldn't tell him… I guess it could wait a little. I could hear footsteps, increasing in volume. Someone was getting closer. I raced out of the med bay before they got into the room, running towards the "Emergency Exit", which in truth was more of a flier exit.

I leapt off the side of the ship. Then, I realized something. Scrap was clinging on to the edge of the ship; it waved before racing back inside. Scrap would probably be fine unless he ate something important. I heard a quiet voice inside me. _I will recover your Scraplet. It will be safe._

_I remember, Soundwave. I remember. I'll come back._

And as I flew off, for the first time since I had returned, I felt truly awake, and alive.

* * *

**I was in a really crazy mood after watching Hetalia for the first time. It's ****hilarious****. I apologize if this completely confused you and/or ruined any opinions you had of me…**

**I will accept any requests to change this chapter.**


	18. Returning

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or the Hetalia quotes used in the last chapter.**

**And stuff. And more stuff.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

A few days after I had lost Scrap, I felt a stirring in my spark, just like when I left the Nemesis. I knew Megatron would wake up soon. I decided to pay the Autobots a visit; I had made a special gift for one of them… (**Hee hee, this will be funny.**)I flew off towards the Autobot base a few minutes later. Bumblebee greeted me, but something seemed off about him.

"Bumblebee?" I got no response (due to his lack of vocal processors, perhaps). Bumblebee studied me, optics refocusing. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I gave up and went inside.

Ratchet was apparently looking for Bumblebee, for when we came in he was escorted to a power down booth. While Ratchet wasn't looking, I prepared my prank, if you could even call it that. I dabbed glue onto the small object in my hand, or at least it seemed small to me. When Ratchet turned around, I smacked the plastic watermelon onto his face and ran FAST. I was so concentrated on hoping Ratchet wouldn't catch me that I ran right into Arcee and both of us fell down.

"Crysta, I thought you were going to stop sneaking in here." Arcee huffed.

"I just wanted to prank Watermelon Nose… and tell you some news." Arcee sighed.

"You really like sneaking in here, don't you? What news do you have?"

"Yes, I do, it's the part of me that remembers all of those spy missions. I just found out Megatron is still alive. If he comes out of stasis, I will rejoin the Decepticons." Arcee started a bit at my first sentence, but hid her surprise. I should've been more careful with my words, they didn't need to know how much I remembered.

"Don't tell them where we are. Please." I nodded. I wasn't going to betray any secrets just because I rejoined. My allegiance would be the Decepticons though, no matter how friendly I was with the Autobots. But I wouldn't take advantage of that friendship. I was different that way. Arcee smiled in relief and we started talking about other things.

"You know, Bee has been acting a bit off since we got back from the Nemesis. We saw Megatron was in stasis and Bee went inside his mind."

"Wow. That sounds interesting. As for how Bumblebee is acting…" I paused. "I don't know. Strange things can happen inside someone's mind. It could be some part of Megatron's mind rubbed off on him. Hopefully it's temporary."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yes. Oh, I left something behind on the Nemesis when I left, so I'm going to get it back." And with those words, I was about to leave through the groundbridge that had conveniently opened, when Bumblebee rushed through. There was a strange look in his eyes, but I followed him through anyway. I ended up on a battleground I had never seen before. My spark jolted and I turned around, noticing Bumblebee had picked up a piece of… Dark Energon. This must have been the battleground where Megatron first used Dark Energon. How would Bumblebee know this place?

* * *

**Since I don't remember what happened during the next part, how about we just skip to when the action is on the Nemesis? I don't know HOW they got there, but whatever. And the Nemesis is in the Arctic.**

…**TIMESKIIIIIP…**

* * *

Gosh, Bumblebee was fast when he wanted to be. I had to hide from security drones, but he seemed to know every place they weren't checking. I rushed into the medical bay where Megatron was just as everything exploded into chaos. Megatron had woken up, and was storming angrily outside to (no doubt) find Starscream and beat the scrap out of him. As much as I wanted to see Tomato get smacked around yet again, I had to find Soundwave.

_Soundwave, Megatron is back. Where are you?_ I called out with my mind. Soundwave walked in a few seconds later. I still don't know how she did it. Or how I suddenly got used to the idea that SOUNDWAVE IS A FEMME. Scrap gave a happy chirp and settled onto my shoulder.

_Soundwave, how am I going to explain to Megatron?_

_Wait for a time when nothing is going on and no one else is near. Maybe try to communicate through the bond._

_Hey, what are you talking about with the boss anyhow? _Ratbat's voice interrupted our silent conversation, along with Tomato's pleas for mercy and some various destruction-related noises in the background. I winced.

"Ratbat, it's a long story. I'll tell you after I get officially rejoined."

And so I rejoined the Decepticons. The next few days, I felt, would be filled with excitement.

* * *

**And so, they were. (foreshadow foreshadow foreshadow)**


	19. Shade Zone

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime or any of the respective characters, which belong to someone who is not I. I also don't own run-on sentences or the Department of Redundancy Department.**

**Indeed, Girlsupersonicboy, it is funny to have a watermelon nose.**

**Solarflare101, I normally put up a chapter weekly at around the same time each week.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

A few days had passed since Megatron was revived. I had been accepted back as a Decepticon warrior, probably because Megatron and I both couldn't stand Starscream and his overinflated ego (giving me an excuse for desserting). When I told Ratbat the truth about Soundwave, he mentally screamed "WHAT?!" so loud I'm sure everyone on the Nemesis got a headache. Then he proceeded to ask Soundwave if it was true. Apparently the answer was too much of a shock, because about 2 seconds and one mental word later he went offline (I mean he fainted). Knock Out wanted to know what I said. I refused to tell him.

Also, there were now two newer fighters in the Decepticons, Arachnid and Breakdown. Arachnid was a spiderlike robot with oddly purple eyes and a habit of collecting "trophies" of species that she kills. She is also the second femme Decepticon to arrive on Earth. Breakdown, on the other hand, was Bulkhead's rival, but better. He fought very well with different varieties of weaponry. They both needed some catching up on what has been happening.

So, that was just a recap. What happened next would be yet another of my adventures. Trying to tell Megatron about the bond. Especially finding a time to tell him. I did manage to schedule a small time to talk. All I had to do to get that time was figure out what Starscream was up to this time and foil his plan. No doubt it would be some way to try and overthrow Megatron, which never seems to be anything short of outrageous planning.

I crept up carefully behind Starscream, trying to see what he was holding. I saw a faint purple glow as clarification: Starscream had gotten a piece of Dark Energon. He moved somewhere else and I followed him as he requested a groundbridge. I stepped through to the battlefield where the Autobots had faced down and defeated Skyquake. I immediately knew what Starscream was planning. He tossed half of the Dark Energon into the pile of rocks where Skyquake's corpse laid, then stabbed the other half into his spark chamber. He seemed to be literally glowing with ego as the Autobots arrived.

"I am invincible!" he shouted. Then Prime blew his arm off. (He wasn't so "invincible" then, hm?) I noticed a small figure standing near the Autobots. They noticed as well and called a groundbridge, but Tomato was also calling a groundbridge to retreat. The result? Some sort of reaction between the groundbridges caused the humans, who had all gotten there somehow, and Skyquake, who was becoming a zombie, to disappear. Since there were no groundbridges left and I didn't want to let Starscream know I was spying on him, I stayed right where I was. I noticed Tomato's disembodied arm was gone as well.

So I waited. And waited. And, after a few more minutes, I got bored of waiting and the author helpfully timeskipped to when another groundbridge or two opened up and some humans hopped through. Then Starscream showed up somehow and got a disembodied possessed zombie hand attacking his face. That's what he deserved for missing his cue. After the whole mess had been (slightly) sorted out and the Autobots and their humans had gone back to base, I snuck through a groundbridge back to the Nemesis.

I supposed telling Megatron would have to wait. I had to recover from boredom and sort out the mess. I had just realized what damage and mass hysteria Scrap could cause to unknowing robots. I hurried over to where Soundwave was keeping Scrap. After checking that he was OK and still there with Soundwave, I received a message. It read:

_Crysta,_

_Since any Decepticons who see me will wonder how I am still alive, I am staying at your base since you don't seem to be there at the moment. Sorry if this causes any inconvenience._

_Cliffjumper_

And so, I replied:

_Cliffjumper,_

_I won't really be using my base, seeing as I have rejoined. You may use it. Just don't touch the time machine._

_Crysta_

* * *

**Hahaha, time machine. That will be of interest to all who remember a certain omake. I also apologize for my spotty memory on certain episodes. An apology to all, as I have no time to go and review those episodes.**


	20. Partners?

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime.**

**I will now quote Jack London: "You can't wait for inspiration. You have to go after it with a club."**

**Best. Quote. Ever! (Goes off to get a club)**

**(If you haven't figured it out, I'm working on another story as well, which I haven't posted, but after only five chapters I have writer's block…)**

**Of course Tomato getting attacked by a zombie hand is funny. It just is, Girlsupersonicboy. I'm sorry for not putting much emphasis on Cliffjumper being back. I'll try and fit something in a later chapter…**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

It had been a while since I had arranged an appointment with Megatron. Unfortunately, because of the increasingly important paperwork (Why would Decepticons have paperwork anyway…?) and Autobot incidents, along with Decepticon plans, I hadn't gotten to have that appointment. And he hadn't gotten his break. I try to explain it to him through the bond, but the physical distance I was away from him (far, usually a few rooms or hallways away) always made him think it was nothing. When all the messes with the Autobots calmed down a bit, there would be time for explanations.

Anyhow, my mission was a different story. Tomato had mimicked me, apparently, and desserted. There was a small chance that the Autobots had captured him, but they would probably throw him out for being annoying and tomato-ish. I never saw why he was still a Decepticon. Enough on that, I was currently going back to my old base to visit Cliffjumper. Scrap had had enough of the Nemesis and went back with me. I touched down near the "cliff", entering through the flyer's entrance I had built (read as: blasted into the wall with my blaster). Inside, I was greeted by Cliffjumper.

"Long time no see," he said. I nodded.

"It has been a while. How are you holding up? I heard Tomato got captured by the Autobots."

"Actually, Arcee managed to subdue him after he requested to join, but he flew off." This confirmed it. Starscream had betrayed the Decepticons and was now officially a Tomato. I needed to report this news to Megatron.

"Cliffjumper, I think it's about time you showed yourself again. None of the Decepticons really know that you even died. Starscream is gone, Megatron doesn't care enough to remember, Soundwave doesn't either, neither do Breakdown or Airachnid or Knock Out, but then again, they weren't there…"

"Knock Out is here? On Earth?"

"…Yes, why? He kinda looks like you, by the way." Red paint, similar build, identical give or take some horns and a yellow stripe, and otherwise they looked about the same.

"He's my brother." Well, that certainly explained a lot. This was going to cause a few problems when Cliffjumper showed himself. How this whole mess would sort out, I had no idea. Megatron still didn't know, Starscream had desserted, Soundwave was… well, being Soundwave, Knock Out didn't know his Autobot brother was alive and on Earth, Breakdown had lost an eye to some humans, Airachnid was just creepy, Scrap wanted carrots, and the Autobots kept taking up our time. Of those, Scrap's problem needed immediate attendance. One of the last times he didn't get carrots he started trying to eat everything in sight.

EVERYTHING.

I knew I would need to talk with many different Decepticons soon.

Omake- Solutions (I felt like making it in first person though)

I went to deal with all the problems. First, Megatron.

"I'm busy right now." He grumbled before getting back to work.

Failed. Next, Starscream.

I searched everywhere I could think of. Then, he decided to jump out and scare me. My response was to throw tomatoes at him. That, in my memory, was the strangest game of "hide-and-seek" I've ever played.

Funny. After that, Soundwave.

We just kind of stared at each other for a while. Scrap chittered angrily for being ignored. We continued ignoring it.

No result. And now, Knock Out.

"You have a brother who is alive and on Earth."

He didn't believe me.

Failed. Then, Airachnid. (I can't do anything about Breakdown!)

"Can you stop being so creepy?"

"I'm half spider. What did you expect, a cyber pet?"

Failed. Finally, Scrap:

I threw a ton of carrots at Scrap. It stopped attempting to chew on the remote for the time machine and ate.

Current state of problems: solved.


	21. To the Core

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own here are the OC-which-is-probably-a-Sue and some plot details.**

**This story is drawing to a close. I've never actually stayed committed to any fanfictions for this long, so this is a personal best!**

**Girlsupersonicboy, that was the funniest review I've gotten so far. I would wonder, do you not know of the wonders of Spell Check?**

**Oh, and has anyone seen my bin of plot devices? They seem to have gone missing.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

I woke to the sound of Cliffjumper shouting, "wake up!" I opened my eyes groggily, but when I saw the monitor I immediately jolted awake and ran over to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"Those readings couldn't possibly be right… that would mean there's Dark Energon pouring out of every volcano in the world! And natural disasters are happening across the globe... This could turn into an apocalypse unless someone manages to get inside the core of the Earth and stop whatever's causing this—" I trailed off. Wait, how would Dark Energon possibly get inside the core unless it was being produced constantly… I thought of how Energon was produced on Cybertron because of Primus and of Primus's opposite, Unicron, the Destroyer.

This was horrible. If Unicron was the core of Earth, these disasters would just keep worsening until no life on this planet remained. Only—_Crysta! Get to the Nemesis as fast as you can! Megatron is planning to explore the Earth's core and we're not waiting much longer! _I heard Ratbat's voice in my head.

"Crysta, I just received a communication." Cliffjumper spoke. "The Autobots are going to try and stop these disasters by going to the Earth's core."

"You go with them." I told him. "I'll explain what's going on later. Just take this with you." I handed him a tracking beacon, one of the things I had found laying around in the bin labeled "plot devices". I picked up the locator, tested the connection quickly, and took off for the Nemesis. When I touched down, I saw everyone waiting. Megatron was taking everyone, which was, in hindsight, a good idea. For a second, I thought I saw Starscream lurking in a shadowy area behind our group. The next second he disappeared, so I decided it might have just been my imagination. And, with Megatron leading, we set off down a tunnel to the Earth's core.

I kept checking the locator; worried it might not work in the tunnels, but the magic of plot devices was coming through, and so it worked. _Who knew there was a labyrinth under the surface of the Earth? _I wondered. As we proceeded deeper the beacon got closer and closer and the tunnels began to look more like metal than rock. At one point, we stopped. It just didn't seem real. Dark Energon was being pumped right past us to the surface. Scrap clicked nervously and all optics were on the diminutive robot.

"I can explain!" I spoke quickly before they started pointing blasters. And thus I explained.

"So, I rewired it and it doesn't really have an instinct to eat living metal anymore." I finished. I had told the story while we continued following the Dark Energon vein deeper into the Earth. A noise made everyone freeze. A creature was flying up from the depths below the "bridge" we were crossing. Said creature appeared to be fueled by Dark Energon and did not look friendly. It began shooting and our party ducked, but there wasn't much cover. I heard footsteps coming behind us as many more of those creatures began to hover up from below. My locator beeped, signaling the beacon was close.

We kept returning fire at the creatures, but they were too agile. One soared over me towards Knock Out and opened fire. Before the shots could hit, he was tackled to the side by someone… red?

"You're alive!" Knock Out exclaimed upon seeing who had saved him.

"Time for reunions later!" I shouted. "I hope you didn't just bring yourself, Cliffjumper." I transformed into my jet form and began an aerial assault on the creatures. The Autobots entered the area and began helping shoot down the "antibodies", as Prime called them.

We had almost cleared our way across the whole bridge when I heard a sound I had hoped I wouldn't hear again. More antibodies flew up and began shooting down parts of the bridge faster than we could shoot them. I dove after one, but another was waiting to shoot me, and yet another after I dodged that one. Megatron had transformed to assist, but two fliers just weren't enough. Somehow the antibodies managed to get us away from the bridge and surround us. There were just too many. I knew this might be the end, where we would fall into a bottomless pit of antibodies.

Then, I heard the sound of a familiar jet engine. Tomato came flying through the entrance and shot down a couple of antibodies, just enough to create a hole that we could fly to and land back on the bridge. I watched as he then forgot how to brake and crashed into another one. The antibodies began to retreat and the three of us touched back down on the bridge.

"Thanks, Tomato." I told him. He grinned at the praise, but still looked a bit disappointed. I guess he accepted that I didn't like him and was way older. I gave him a sympathetic look. I knew he'd eventually find someone, even if I had to help him. Tomato wasn't really that bad, just a bit annoying at times.

We weren't very close to the Earth's core, I knew, so there would be many more challenges ahead. _Perhaps Unicron will be the great enemy that unites us._ With that thought in mind, we descended into the depths of the Earth.

Omake- Meddling with a time machine

When Scrap was chewing on the time machine remote, it not-so-accidentally opened a portal to the past into another Omake. All it managed to do was text a brief, misspelled message about jellybeans before being warped back to the present, causing a continuity error and then, being mistaken for being hungry, was fed a package of carrots.

Crysta should've known better than to make a time machine and leave it lying around.


	22. Unmasked

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I own some of the plot and my OC. And Scrap. Somewhat.**

**I'm just so excited that I'm going to finish this! And so much stuff that the Moon explodes into bread! Because people know it obviously isn't made of cheese.**

**Girlsupersonicboy, I hope you get away from Starscream…**

**So far… the plot devices that are missing… The locator and beacon that always work… and…**

**Oh no! Not that vial of Aura of Smooth! That's bad… I thought I hid it securely…**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

We had travelled quite a long way down into the Earth, where it should have been burning hot molten rock and metal. At least, according to every geology teacher I'd had when I was human. I guess humans were wrong, how could they have been right about this? I looked around again at the veins of Dark Energon. They seemed to be getting larger and more frequent as we went on our way, so it was most likely the right way to be going. Everyone stopped to rest and sort some things out. Prime and the Autobots started arguing with Megatron and Starscream while Cliffjumper and Knock Out were talking and Ratbat was attempting to scan Scrap. The argument looked like it might turn into a fight any second and Ratbat didn't seem to be succeeding in his attempt to catch Scrap with the scanning ray.

"Stop!" I said, interrupting the chaos. "We're all gonna die if we start fighting now!" Somehow I managed to get the Decepticons and Autobots to calm down a bit and talk over the situation peacefully. (Wow. Maybe it was that weird vial I also took from that bin of plot devices.)But, before they could get an agreement settled, a rumbling noise shook the ground. Some of the nearby rocks started to move on their own, reforming into another shape: that of the Chaos Bringer, Unicron. I knew what Megatron was thinking, it went something along the lines of: _If I join Unicron, I can destroy the Autobots once and for all!_ Soundwave tensed, ready to engage in combat with the golem.

As Megatron was about to say something to Unicron, I mentally slapped him. Then, I continued on a tirade of _Are you glitched?! Unicron is just going to use you and then destroy everyone! _Megatron's expression transformed to one of surprise. He mentally asked, _You have telepathy?_

_Nope,_ was my reply. _I'll tell you later. _Just then, Unicron turned one of its hands into a sharp pointy object (just like Watermelon Nose. Old times, old times) and charged. Soundwave was ready to meet the blow and blurred out of sight before striking the rocky foe. Unicron stumbled backward, surprised by the speed.

_That's my sparkling! _I cheered in my mind before unsheathing my claws and charging as well. The two of us read each other's minds, fighting in harmony, until… the ground shook again. I lost my balance and fell, and then Unicron swung a slice that would have hit me, except Soundwave pulled me out of the way. She got caught in Unicron's grip while I could only watch, frozen in terror.

**So this is the one who dares to fight me? **Unicron spoke in a rasping voice. **Let's see what you really look like.** Then, it began to pry Soundwave's mask off with its claws. Soundwave struggled, but Unicron's grip was like steel (Metaphorically of course. In reality, it was a lot stronger of a grip than steel…). Then, something I didn't expect happened, which I should've expected anyway. I heard the powerful sound of a cannon going off as Megatron released a fusion cannon blast straight on Unicron's spark chamber. Unicron's shape blew up back into the rocks from which it had come and Soundwave was blown backwards. I saw a familiar shape lying on the ground near the rocks. The impact had finished what Unicron started.

Soundwave looked up and everyone gasped or had a shocked expression. Arcee pulled off both. Ratbat gave a mental _oh, you were right... _I walked over to the mask, its connectors now broken. If only I had brought my tools, or not been petrified… but, then again, they needed to know sometime. After the awkward silence, the clearing burst into chatter. The Autobots were curious about how another femme got in the Decepticons and the Decepticons were just plain shocked that Soundwave had hidden her gender for so long. There was much that needed to be explained.

But, before the explanations, we had to continue on. As we walked, I saw Starscream trying to have a conversation with Soundwave, who looked kind of uncomfortable (Well, what would you expect?). I saw that look in Starscream's eyes, and I knew it because I had seen it many times before. Tomato would have a reason to rejoin the Decepticons when this was over. I knew we were close when a loud rumble and a huge earthquake shook the ground. The rocks began gathering into a shape again, but this time not one shape, but many. Unicron had created an army of golems. They would just keep coming and reforming without stop unless… someone made it to the core and destroyed Unicron. Prime would no doubt try to be the hero and sacrifice himself, but that would cause many other problems. I had to get through.

The army charged, and so did we. Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream were fending them off on one side, the Autobots on another, and Knock Out, Cliffjumper, and Scrap were handling those that got through. I rushed through, slicing some golems on my way. I ran through the corridors, noticing they were like a reverse of those on Cybertron. I stepped into one room with much light coming from a purple orb floating in its center. I had reached the room of Unicron's spark.

The core of the Earth.

* * *

Oh, and I only got that vial and knew how to use it because that voice in my head, who hasn't showed up for ten chapters or so, told me how to get it and stuff.

_You're welcome, my new Sue…_


	23. Arisen

**Summary: The first adventure. A young girl discovers the Decepticons and Autobots have more to do with her than she thinks… Crysta's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Transformers Prime. That is all.**

**This brings my biggest project so far to a close. I hope you all liked it. I may continue writing for this fandom, I may not. The important thing for me is that I have finished this story and possibly vanquished my growing Mary Sue in the process. But in another story, she may return…**

**Girlsupersonicboy, for goodness sake! Do you have something against Starscream? I know there was a lot of bashing of him within this story, but I want him to at least get a happy ending, okay? (sigh)**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Emphasis

**Supernatural Beings speaking**

* * *

I stood in front of possibly the most powerful being in the universe, hoping my plan would work. I concentrated, focusing on the huge source of energy in front of me and drawing out of it. A menacing voice spoke,

**You are too weak. There is no being that can control me. **I mentally chuckled. Like I had figured, Unicron was arrogant, just like some other nasties. It thought I was trying to manipulate its power to stop the disasters.

That is where it was wrong. I heard the battle going on behind me, but I focusing on drawing out the power. A chain of energy was being focused from Unicron to me. It spoke, slightly panicked,

**You have no family, no one who will mourn for your death.** The others were overcoming the golems outside, and I knew I had to keep focusing. I focused on the Decepticons, my friends, who would celebrate when this was over. Who wouldn't celebrate for what would come? Someone came in as well, Prime I think. I spoke, still increasing the flow of energy.

"Don't try to help. I can handle this!" He was begging me to stop, to let him help. I wouldn't let him sacrifice himself and throw the war into full swing again.

I felt so much power flowing into me, taking over and replacing my energy with its own. Megatron and Soundwave were near the doorway, collapsing from the sudden power. I couldn't bear seeing them hurt, but when Megatron nodded, I knew they could take it. For the world. For peace. I let the energy consume me. Unicron's voice grew fainter by the second until it was merely a whisper, and then nothing at all. I felt a sudden wave of lethargy pass through me. And so, I slept. And voices brushed through my consciousness all the time.

_Crysta, I never knew we were bonded. I'm taking care of Soundwave for you. Starscream seems to have developed another crush._

_I know you can't wake up anymore, but can you please give me your blessing?_

One day, another voice joined them, one that was quite screechy and obnoxious.

_Crysta, please don't call me a tomato anymore. I'm staying with the Decepticons from now on._

One day, I could hear all of their voices, through a connection of soul, not of a bond. Though I could not wake up yet, maybe I would someday. And when that day came, the Decepticons, my family, would welcome me back. Maybe once I figured out how not to cause an apocalypse. After all, life is not easy for the new Chaos Bringer.

* * *

_The Earth had waited long for me and embraced its new ruler. I felt myself dissolving away, becoming one with the earth that the world depended on. I was no longer Crysta, and I was no longer alone, I thought. We are Earth._

* * *

Knock Out glanced worriedly at Megatron. "Megatron won't make it back to the Nemesis without a miracle." Soundwave sent out waves of mental distress. Megatron, however weak, seemed perfectly calm. With his last breaths, he spoke.

"She got another chance… This time it will be different." Then, Megatron also joined with the Earth, just like his bonded had moments earlier. Perhaps some mourned, but they knew that that those two would be happy, and were not truly gone, but just not quite there.

* * *

_So now you know about my first real life. When it was over, I left the weight of the earth behind me and flew far up towards the sky, free of my mortal body and of all others. In the sky, there was a path for me, a path made of shining stars._

_And so I soared away, free, towards my new life._


End file.
